Killer Pop
Killer Pop is the seventeenth case of Criminal Case and the seventeenth case of Warrenville. It takes place in Stardust Junction, appearing as the fourth case of the district. Plot The player, Daisy and Isabel arrive at the K-Pop concert hoping to meet with Sun Yu-Jin, AKA Yujina, following a lead on the black market. But upon arriving there, they meet a journalist named Cayden Williams, who informs the team he found her in her dressing room dead. Upon entering, they confirmed his words, as they found Sun with bruises all over her body. During which, Kristina Solomon came in informing the team that she knew where the victim was last. Later on, the team received confirmation from Drake Buckley that the victim was up to some shady business, possibly with the black market like they suspected. Eventually the killer was revealed to be the victim's fan, Jaden Malone. He tried to deny it, but eventually had to submit to the evidence being presented. Jaden was hopelessly in love with the victim, and was obssessed with making her his. But when he confessed his feelings to her, she simply told her she wasn't interested in him. Though she tried to talk him down gently, he couldn't handle being rejected by the one person he truly loved. As a result, he went into a rage and senselessly beat her to death with the microphone. Given his disturbed nature, Judge Blackwell sentenced Jaden to 30 years in jail with mandatory counseling. Afterwards, the team needed to continue their investigation into the market, but were halted when local officer Maxwell Hardy came in. He informed the team they needed to stop and leave all operations in the district to the local police, but Isabel informed him all of Warrenville was under their jurisdiction and they needed to continue their investigation. Looking into it and confirming the victim was handling drugs, they were requested by the officer in charge of the district's local department, Commissioner Osgood Medina, who told the team the same thing Officer Hardy told them, leave the area to them. But the team once again insisted they remain and continue their investigation, causing the Comissioner to get frustrated and warned them they should've left. Meanwhile, Reus struck again, taking one of the victim's vocalists away from the stage. Unfortunately they were unable to stop them, and informed the victim's manager, Hwang Song-Ho of what happened. With their discovery of the market's operations, Reus' actions, and now the local police warning them to leave, the team had plenty to keep their eyes open about while in Stardust Junction. Summary Victim *'Sun Yu-Jin (Bloody and bruised all over)' Murder Weapon *'Microphone' Killer *'Jaden Malone' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats spicy food *This suspect listens to K-Pop *This suspect takes breath mints Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats spicy food *This suspect listens to K-Pop *This suspect takes breath mints Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a backstage pass Suspect's Profile *This suspect takes breath mints Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats spicy food *This suspect listens to K-Pop Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a backstage pass Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats spicy food *This suspect listens to K-Pop *This suspect takes breath mint Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a backstage pass Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats spicy food *The killer listens to K-Pop *The killer takes breath mints *The killer has A+ blood *The killer has a backstage pass Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Dressing Room (Clues: Victim's Body, Badge; New Suspect: Cayden Williams) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats spicy food) *Examine Badge (Results: Name Deciphered; New Suspect: Hwang Song-Ho) *Talk to Hwang about the murder *Ask Cayden what he knows about the murder *Investigate Concession Stand (Clues: Bag, CD Rack) *Examine CD Rack (Results: Case in Blood) *Analyze Bloody CD Case (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer listens to K-Pop) *Examine Shoulder Bag (Results: Press Pass; New Suspect: Drake Buckley) *Talk to Drake Buckley about the interview *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *See what Kristina has to tell you (Profile Updated: Kristina listens to K-Pop) *Investigate Karaoke Bar (Clues: Notepad, Wooden Box) *Examine Faded Notepad (Results: Cayden's Note) *Confront Cayden over his negative review (Profile Updated: Cayden eats spicy food and listens to K-Pop) *Examine Wooden Box (Results: Opened Box) *Analyze Bloody Microphone (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes breath mints) *Investigate Cash Register (Clues: Pile of Food, Photo) *Examine Man in Photo (Results: Suspect Identified; New Suspect: Jaden Malone) *Talk to Jaden about Yujina's murder (Profile Updated: Jaden listens to K-Pop and takes breath mints) *Examine Pile of Food (Results: Contract) *Analyze Contract (12:00:00) *Inform Hwang of the victim's decision to change managers (Profile Updated: Hwang eats spicy food and listens to K-Pop and takes breath mints) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Confirm the victim's illegal activities with Drake (Profile Updated: Cayden takes breath mints, Drake takes breath mints) *Investigate Bar Stools (Clues: Ripped Pieces, Purse) *Examine Ripped Pieces (Results: Wedding Photo) *Confront Jaden about his obssession with the victim (Profile Updated: Jaden eats spicy food) *Examine Victim's Purse (Results: Letter) *Analyze Letter (8:00:00) *Talk to Kristina about her threatening letter (Profile Updated: Kristina eats spicy food) *Investigate Clothing Rack (Clues: Fingernail, Drawer) *Examine Drawer (Results: Lanyard) *Analyze Bloody Lanyard (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a backstage pass) *Examine Fake Fingernail (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A+ Blood) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to The Show Must Go On (4/9)! The Show Must Go On (4/9) *Talk to Hwang about the victim's deals *Investigate Concession Stand (Clues: Earpiece) *Examine Earpiece (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (6:00:00) *Inform Hwang of Reus' actions (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *See what the officer wants to talk about *Investigate Dressing Room (Clues: Makeup Kit) *Examine Makeup Kit (Results: Small Bags) *Analyze Bags (9:00:00) *See what the Commissioner wants (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Karaoke Bar (Clues: Note) *Examine Faded Note (Results: Instructions) *Inform Chief Armstrong of the market's plans (Rewards: K-Pop Hairstyle) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Stardust Junction Cases (Warrenville)